


双向冒险

by 色盲患者 (Achromate_C)



Category: GNZ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achromate_C/pseuds/%E8%89%B2%E7%9B%B2%E6%82%A3%E8%80%85
Summary: 现实向/短打。写的不好。
Relationships: Chen Ke & Zheng Danni, DanKe - Relationship, 蛋壳, 陈珂 & 郑丹妮
Kudos: 14





	双向冒险

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向/短打。写的不好。

/

“ほんの少しの優しさだけでも，心豊かになるの”

“你只需给予一丝温暖，我心中便泛起涟漪”

—— LILI LIMIT《Kitchen》

/

/2019.09

/

郑丹妮一直觉得，陈珂的泪点总是会在奇怪的地方出现。比如现在。

原本想着送走坐在自己屋里聊天说地的成员们就开始收拾远行所需，才收拾了两件衣服，心细的小孩便察觉到房间里的氛围好像和刚才的吵闹完全不同。

陈珂怎么不说话了？明明刚才还帮自己安慰舍不得自己的成员们，自信地拍着胸脯向大家保证自己一个人在外绝对不会有事的。

隐隐觉得事情好像正朝着自己预料不到的方向发展，郑丹妮停下手中的动作，靠着床沿探出半个脑袋，努力辨别陈珂的动作。

然而陈珂只是把被子蒙在头上，怀里抱着哈比，静静地撸着它后颈上的绒毛。

小孩的坏心思总是很多，郑丹妮正准备悄悄走到她身旁再趁她不注意一把拽下蒙在她脸上的被子，却又在耳朵捕捉到微弱的抽泣声后停下了即将触碰到被子的手。

她哭了？

不确定带来了焦虑与不知所措，想出声安慰却又怕好面子的人心生怒气。郑丹妮想来想去，从桌上拿来了一包面巾纸紧紧攥在手里，悄悄等待着躲在被子里的人的下一个动作。

像是察觉到了屋子里太过安静，陈珂终于短暂地从即将要分别的不舍情绪中回到了现实，出声问了一句：“丹妮？你怎么没在收拾东西了？”

完蛋，暴露了。

沉闷的嗓音和浓重的鼻音完完全全暴露了她刚刚哭过的事实，陈珂心下一紧，可又不愿意让郑丹妮看到自己哭红的眼眶。

郑丹妮无奈地笑了笑，把手中的纸巾塞进了被窝。过了几秒果不其然响起了擤鼻子的声音。

“好啦，多大的人了还哭，我又不是不回来了。”

她摸了摸哈比背上的毛，把哈比从陈珂怀里抱去地上，“哈比去玩吧～”

“这么热的天你也不怕捂出汗来。快出来啦～”

“哦…”

陈珂总是抵挡不住郑丹妮的撒娇，可是掀开被子却更容易掉眼泪了，她索性也不遮掩，理直气壮地拿着纸擦去挂在眼角的泪水。

“就只是四个月嘛，我很快就回来了…”

“嗯！”

答应的倒很干脆，可眼泪根本没有停下一秒。情绪总是很容易在人与人之间传递，原本没觉得很不舍的郑丹妮，看着陈珂用来擦眼泪的纸用掉了一张又一张，此时也有些鼻酸。

害怕再沉默下去就会演变成两个人一起落泪的情形，郑丹妮仰头努力憋回眼泪，轻轻揉了揉陈珂的脑袋，“时间也不早了，你快去洗洗脸然后先睡吧，我收拾好东西就去睡。”

意料之外地没被躲开，发丝被揉乱也不生气，反而乖乖应答了一声，像是一只温顺的小狮子。郑丹妮翘起嘴角，心里像是小孩子得到糖果一般甜蜜。

\------

“你怎么还没睡啊。”

蹑手蹑脚地爬上床躺在陈珂旁边，却没想到旁边传来了手机屏幕些微的光亮。

“等你。”手机的亮光随着话音落下而熄灭。

“嗯，快睡吧，你明天不是还要忙。”

“晚安。”“晚安～”

\------

郑丹妮那天晚上做了个梦，梦里是几年前陈珂在她外出工作之前因为不舍而流泪的样子，心里的酸涩和不舍与今天如出一辙。

/

/2019.10

/

计划赶不上变化。果然如此。

陈珂刚刚结束了又一次的排练，手机里巡演取消和安排剧场公演的通知接踵而至，失落还没来得及落到地上，便被告知多了一天休息时间的喜悦施了咒语消失的无影无踪。

几乎是立刻，陈珂预定了工作结束后上海飞北京的机票，并把出票成功的信息截图发给了置顶对话。

就算每天在网络上交流，时不时打电话，在口袋房间互动，也无法缓解一个月没能见面的思念。一个做什么事都要三思而后行的人，从没像现在这般冲动过。陈珂觉得很不可思议，但胸口的甜蜜又像是逐渐融化的糖块，一点一滴渗进整个心房。

既然丹妮没法来上海，那不如我去北京找她好了？

手机嗡嗡震了两下，本以为是想象中那个人的信息，点开来看却是前辈的盛情邀约。

「要不要一起去泡温泉？最近排练挺辛苦的，可以放松一下～」

糟糕。

二者之间谁更重要，陈珂不经思考就得出了答案。在心里不停说着抱歉，仔细斟酌着拒绝的词句，委婉谢绝了前辈的邀请。

\------

忙完工作随便收拾了些要带的随身物品，出发去机场的路上才有空闲打开微博和口袋查看新消息。

「吸引力法则～💫 大概很快就能见面吧」

眼瞅见了小孩的微博，虽然是毫不相关的配图，可文字内容又透露着满满的喜悦，口袋房间更是直截了当地、不加掩饰地表现着内心的欣喜。

陈珂笑了笑，随便挑了些照片编辑好了微博。

飞机起飞前和郑丹妮发了消息说着马上就起飞了，顺便把草稿箱里编辑好的微博点击发送，就切换了飞行模式。

刚刚回复了消息，手机却又嗡嗡震了一下，郑丹妮拉下菜单，「您特别关注的GNZ48-陈珂…」，点进消息提醒才看到陈珂刚刚发送的微博。

「既然计划赶不上变化，那就向着下一个地点出发！✨」

\------

考虑到自己到达的时间，陈珂没让郑丹妮一个人来接机，即使她撒娇着央求自己让她去接机，也因为担心独身女性半夜出门的安全问题而坚决拒绝了她的请求。

只是她完全忘了考虑自己的安全问题。

路上想起答应好的直播，害怕粉丝等待太久，连忙打开口袋告知粉丝现在的环境不方便直播。

踩着这天的最后几分钟见到了欣喜若狂的小孩，迎接陈珂的是飞奔而来的脚步声和张开双臂让人险些站不稳的大大的拥抱。

“好啦，快点进去，外面好冷。”努力克制的欣喜还是从上扬的语调中逃了出来。埋在颈窝的小朋友点了点头，却完全没有放开她的打算。

陈珂没来由地想到了郑丹妮临走之前的清晨，被收拾东西的声音吵醒后，半梦半醒间那个满怀不舍的拥抱。

进门收拾好了东西，见陈珂一副要打开口袋直播的架势，郑丹妮点了点头，示意她会在一旁不出声。

\------

“我跟你们说，我现在是在冒险！”这句话说出口后，陈珂才觉得有些不好意思地笑了笑，察觉到身旁静静玩着手机的人把视线放在了自己身上，她努力克制眼睛瞟向屏幕外面的冲动，心虚地生怕观众们察觉到了什么。

不知为何，这次的见面两人都没有在社交平台上掀起很大的浪花，也许是想独占这份突如其来的甜蜜，才默契地不与任何人分享。

打了个哈欠，郑丹妮摸了摸自己的肚子。饿了。

点开外卖软件，搜索了一家看起来不错的夜宵店，选了几样，把手机递到陈珂面前，指了指屏幕。

“我不要！还有别的选择吗。”

这家伙还挺难伺候。郑丹妮咬牙切齿，翻了一页，再次递到她面前。

“这个吧！这个这个这个这个这个，不要加醋，我不是很喜欢吃醋。”

郑丹妮点了点头，向她比了ok，光速下单。

\------

“我关了。”

“那个，凉了吧？”“嗯”

瞥见陈珂下播，郑丹妮收了手机，打开外卖包装，把食物在面前摆放整齐，招呼陈珂过来吃饭。

“吃点东西然后就洗个澡早点休息吧，你这么晚过来肯定很累。”

“…嗯”

“怎么啦？”

关了直播的陈珂与刚才那个话唠判若两人，郑丹妮看得出她有心事，试探性地问了一句。

“哎呀，就是…唉！没事。”

刚见面就开始觉得舍不得了这种事怎么可能说得出口啊！

即便羞于启齿，心房甜味未尝尽又被泼上苦茶的滋味还是无法消解。

可郑丹妮又何尝不是，表面上故作镇定，却在陈珂不注意的时候偷偷跑去她看不到的地方哭了一通。

一起生活的默契，倒是在各个方面都展现地淋漓尽致，就连夜晚的多愁善感也被包括在内。

\------

“郑丹妮！！你干嘛穿我衣服！！换回来！”

“我不嘛，你穿我的不就好了！这件可是我买给你的诶！我还不能穿了吗！”

“好啦好啦好啦，给你穿给你穿！搞快点！我定了个正骨，准备出门！”

“知道啦！你今天怎么这么兴奋诶，昨天晚上是谁沉默寡言一句话也不讲ho？”

“哎呀！快走！”

\------

「开心完了，开始不开心了」

「一个人走在街上，身旁空空的…」

郑丹妮在房间敲下这几个字的时候，满心想的都是稍早些时候，自己在路旁用相机框住爱心发射的甜蜜，再怎么翻来覆去把相册里的近期图片看了一次又一次，也无法代替陈珂在自己身旁的那份满足感。

不过，也许很快就会拥有下一次见面了吧。

/

/2019.11

/

「nancy你不要和珂珂说哦，我要偷偷回来给她个惊喜！」

「了解！放心好了！」

在特殊公演前一天，面对队友“你什么时候回来啊”的疑问，郑丹妮只能掩盖自己要偷偷回去的事实，一边在心里向队友们不停道歉，一边随口扯了“最近都很忙，有空就会回去”的谎。

谁知道了都可以，唯独陈珂不可以知道。

\------

“诶？你居然回来啦。”

正在工作的陈珂看到熟悉的身影出现在门口，完全忘记了继续手中的工作，也完全没有注意到嘴角扬起的弧度已经超过了微笑范围。

“对啊，给你一个惊喜喔～我刚刚才到，先去后面咯，待会见～”

“好”

“啊不好意思。”抱歉地朝着面前的粉丝笑了笑，“你刚刚说什么来着？”

\------

“你怎么昨天晚上给那么多人视频聊天和打电话。”陈珂说这句话的时候其实有一点点委屈，但碍于在舞台之上，其他多余的情绪必须要隐藏得很好才可以。可小孩显然没有像她一样顾虑这么多事情。

“我打你电话你占线！你好意思说我！”穿着男装又气鼓鼓的小朋友看起来倒是可爱极了。

只是这一通吃醋又要哄很久了。

《坏路姬》的结尾是临时想出的剧情，陈珂在围观成员的起哄声中认命地拿起了准备好的道具走上了台。她将手中的小裙子递到郑丹妮面前时，还是没能抑制住脸上的笑容。

不论间隔多久，舞台上的郑丹妮永远都是那个闪着夺目光芒的女孩子。陈珂这样想着，手脚都有些不协调，在暗场前显得有些无所适从，下台后也还是逃不掉的队友起哄与调侃。公演结束后也还是一如往常地一起下班，一起回到那个熟悉的房间。一切都如同平常一样，熟悉地仿佛两个人从未分别过。

一切都从未改变。

/

“僕の想いは歳をとると増えてくばっかだ 好きだよ”

“这份心情只会随着年岁增长而慢慢累积 我喜欢你”

——Aimer《カタオモイ》

END.


End file.
